


Happy Birthday, Darling

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Mamma Mia - Freeform, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: This story was inspired by two things: my birthday which is tomorrow, and the episode of friends where they all turn thirty. Tanya is sad about her fortieth birthday and a special someone cheers her up.





	Happy Birthday, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Tanya was a September baby

**Kalokairi, September 1995**

 

September was one of the best times to visit Greece. The weather was still warm but starting to cool off after a steaming July and August. The beaches were becoming less crowded as tourists became less and less frequent. 

 

Even away from the much chillier autumn weather of New York, September would always be Tanya’s favorite month of the year. It was her birth month. However, this year things were a little different. It would be her 40th birthday and she was not happy about it at all. 

 

“Oh stop pouting! You’re only forty! It’s not like you’re an old woman!” Rosie exclaimed. She was making up Tanya’s birthday cake for the dinner they were having that evening. “It’s your birthday. Lighten up! Your favorite guy is coming.” Rosie smirked. 

 

That got Tanya to lift her head up. “Harry’s coming?” She asked. She hadn’t seen him since the last time she was on the island- seven months ago for Sophie’s sixteenth birthday. 

 

“Indeed. It was Sophie’s idea. She wanted an epic birthday party for her auntie and so she invited her dads.”

 

“Well, we always have a blast when we’re all together.” 

 

“You and Harry certainly do.” She teased. She dipped a spoon into some left over cake batter and handed it to Tanya. 

 

Tanya licked the batter from the spoon. “You think Harry will still want an old woman?” 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. If Tanya had been joking she would’ve laughed but Tanya was absolutely serious about this growing older thing. It had always terrified her. “It’s only been seven months, dear. You had a fling so good he almost followed you home.” 

 

“You’re right about that one.” Tanya agreed. “It was one for the books.” She smiled at the memory of it. Each time she and Harry ended up on the island they had a fling. It never lasted past their vacation time but it was almost tradition for them to fall in love for a week and then return home. “And what about you and Bill? How is that going?” 

 

“Bill wants me he just doesn’t know it yet.” 

 

Tanya choked. “I’m sorry?” 

 

“He loves me. I know he does. I’m just waiting for him to accept it and be with me.” 

 

“So you’ve talked to him about this?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“So he’s told you this?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

Tanya laughed. “Rosie! What the hell?” 

 

“What? One day I’ll marry him and we’ll adopt a bunch of dogs and see the world together.” 

 

“Is that right?” 

 

“Yes it is. Now leave so I can finish this cake in peace.” 

 

…..

 

Tanya knocked on Donna’s bedroom door as she entered the room. “Hey.” 

 

Donna jumped and tissue paper went flying. “Tanya! You can’t be in here!” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m getting your present ready.” Donna awkwardly stood in front of the present and faced Tanya. “I just need a moment to finish this up amongst other gifts.” 

 

“Other gifts?” Tanya quirked a brow. “What other gifts?” She tried to peek around Donna’s back to see what she had but Donna thumped her forehead. “Donna Sheridan!” 

 

“Must you always full name me?” 

 

“I didn’t say your middle name.” She retorted as she rubbed her forehead. 

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? It’s almost your birthday.” 

 

Tanya frowned. “I thought I would spend the day with my friends but it seems like both are busy.” 

 

“It won’t last for long. Soon enough we’ll be having dinner and partying until the sun comes up to ring in your birthday.” 

 

“I don’t want to spend the whole afternoon alone. Harry isn’t even here yet.” Her frown was now forming into a full on pout. 

 

“Sam’s here.” Donna offered. 

 

Tanya quirked a brow with a sinister glimmer in her eyes. “You really want me spending the day with Sam?” 

 

Donna thought about it and knew that Tanya spending time with her man wouldn’t end well. “You’re right. Bill’s here.” 

 

“You know I would rather not have Rosie claw my eyes out for hanging around her man who isn’t her man.” 

 

“Correction; her man who doesn’t know he’s her man.” 

 

Tanya laughed. “You’re right.” She shrugged. “Fine, I’ll go but that means I’ll be drinking wine all by myself.” 

 

“You would rather do that anyway.” 

 

“You know me well, Donna Sheridan.” 

 

…..

 

Tanya sat on the patio for a while with a glass of wine. She deep sighed hoping her actual birthday wouldn’t be spent alone. So far the eve of it was boring and somewhat lonely. Of course it was for the sake of her party but she would rather be helping than just sitting around doing nothing. 

 

“Just you and me huh.” She was talking to her bottle of wine in front of her. “I can’t even drink most of this. Who gets drunk before their birthday party?” She thought aloud. She put the bottle and her wine glass aside when she saw her niece walking by. “Hey Sophie!” She greeted. 

 

“Hi Auntie Tanya.” The young blonde smiled. 

 

“Wanna hang out? I can do your nails or we can swim, whatever you want.” Tanya offered hoping she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt. She needed some sort of attention from anyone and so far she wasn’t getting any at all. 

 

“Actually, Mom gave me a list of things to do for the party so I can’t right now.” Sophie frowned seeing her aunt’s face fall. “I’m really sorry. I’ll see you later tonight.” Sophie jogged over to kiss Tanya’s cheek as an apology before running off to complete her mother’s requests. 

 

Tanya sighed and leaned back in her chair. She sat there for a long moment before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the man of her dreams. It took her breath away. 

 

Harry took in her flabbergasted expression and had great pleasure in the reaction. He had a coy grin on his face and one hand behind his back. “Miss me?”

 

“That depends on what you’ve got behind your back.” 

 

“What I have or not depends on if you missed me or not.” 

 

“Harry.” She said as she stood up before him. 

 

“Tanya.” He nodded. 

 

The two had a stare down until Tanya eventually broke to give in to her curiosity. “Fine. I missed you.” She even placed her hands on his cheeks to peck his lips. 

 

That caused a splitting grin on his face. He finally pulled the little bag from behind his back and dangled it in front of Tanya. 

 

“What’s this?” She watched the bag sway. Her eyes moving to follow it and eventually crossing when he purposely made the bag swing faster. 

 

He chuckled. She was so cute when her eyes did that. It wasn’t often and usually just for a laugh. “Happy Birthday, darling.” 

 

“It’s not my birthday yet.” 

 

“Well what am I supposed to with this gift then?” He started to pull it back but she grabbed it. 

 

“No.” She held the bag in both hands despite it being small enough to hold with just her fingers. Harry was still holding onto it. 

 

“But it’s not your birthday yet. I guess I can just hold on to it for now.” 

 

“Harry, that’s nonsense. I can open it now.” She pulled on the bag to take it but he had a firm hold on it. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes.” She said, still trying to get him to let go. “Now, let me have it.” 

 

“Alright then.” He let go of the bag and instead rested his hands at her lower back. They were in close proximity and both of them liked it. 

 

“What are you doing?” She had a soft grin shooting up at him. 

 

“Being spontaneous. Now, open your gift before I spontaneously take it back until tomorrow.” 

 

“No need for that.” She enjoyed his touch anyway. In fact she welcomed it by stepping closer to him and leaning back just enough to open the gift. She pulled out a little box and carefully sat the bag on the table. She opened the box with a gasp. “Oh, Harry.” 

 

“Is that a good ‘Oh Harry’ or a bad one?” 

 

“Oh, shut up. Kiss me.” 

 

“Oh so it’s a good-“ Harry was cut off by her lips capturing his own. He could tell her appreciation from that alone. She must really like the gift. 

 

They parted and Harry turned her around. “Alright, let me put it on you.” 

 

Tanya lifted her hair so he could fasten the necklace around her. She turned back around with a glimmering sapphire against her chest. She closed her eyes as Harry pressed his lips to her forehead. 

 

“Beautiful.” He said with a nod. 

 

“Thank you so much.” 

 

… 

 

Tanya was only slightly drunk and it was the eve of her birthday. The party had been going on for the last few hours. As midnight approached so did her fortieth year of life and she was starting to feel more and more depressed about it. 

 

The birthday girl was currently standing on the balcony of her hotel room with a glass of wine. The red liquid seemed to be the only thing comforting her. She watched as the party below her was still in full swing. They hadn’t even noticed she was gone or maybe they thought she had left to have wild sex with a rando. The latter seemed to be the most common thought amongst the crowd. 

 

She sighed and took another sip of her wine. It was only her third glass of the night. Usually she would be drunk by this point but she couldn’t bring herself to want it. She was thinking about everything she had missed out on doing before she turned forty. She would never get those years back. Sure, she had the time of her life along the way but a lot of her goals weren’t even close to being met. 

 

Harry came up behind her and wrapped strong arms around her waist. “What’s the matter?” He asked. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he waited for an answer. 

 

She almost instantly relaxed into his touch. “I’m just thinking about all the things I didn’t get to do before turning forty.” She sighed. 

 

“Like what, darling?” 

 

“Like having a long lasting relationship, having the perfect kiss, buying out Gucci.” 

 

Harry laughed at that last part. “I may not be able to help you with the Gucci thing but I can try to help you with the others. You’re not forty for another-“ he checked his watch. “Three minutes.” 

 

Tanya was intrigued by this statement. “What do you mean?” 

 

“Turn around.” He instructed as he took the wine glass from her and set it on a table next to them. “Now, close your eyes.” 

 

She did as instructed and felt his hand cupping her cheek. His thumb rested on her cheekbone while his fingers were entangled in her hair. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. This wasn’t just any kiss. This kiss had passion. It had desire. It had enough feeling to make Tanya weak. She had fallen apart and had been pulled back together in the time span of the kiss. When they parted his forehead was resting against hers. His eyes were locked with hers and together they were one.

 

“I don’t know if that was the perfect kiss for you but it certainly was for me.” 

 

Tanya felt her heart skip a beat. A flame was burning in her chest. “It was the perfect kiss.” She confirmed. “And it happened before I turned forty.” She said with a soft laugh. 

 

“Indeed.” He checked his watch again. “You have one minute left.” He stated. “So, about that long lasting relationship; I think what we’ve got has been going on for long enough without escalating. I think it’s time to commit. So what do you say? Let’s make this last longer than a vacation.” 

 

“That’s rather spontaneous of you, Harry.” 

 

“You’ve got 37 seconds, Tanya.” 

 

“Yes. Yes, let’s make this happen.” 

 

“28 seconds.” 

 

“Harry.” 

 

“25 seconds.” 

 

Before he could continue his countdown she was shutting him up with another one of those perfect kisses. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special gift for a friend of mine who just had a birthday! Happy (belated) Birthday!


End file.
